


Heavenly Flavor

by Wendy Winchester (Songbrd21)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Bottom Cas, Bottom Dean, First Time, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, Nipple Play, Sam Ships It, Shipper Sam, Top Cas, Top Dean, Voyeurism, Wing Kink, lust monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbrd21/pseuds/Wendy%20Winchester
Summary: During a case involving college men going missing Dean and Cas are taken by the creature responsible. This creature loves having sex with humans, hence the kidnappings, but this time she wants to fulfill her fantasy of watching two men have sex and she thinks Dean and Cas will do nicely.





	1. The Mission

Dean rubbed his eyes with his palms in an attempt to rid himself of the exhaustion beginning to settle in. He, Sam and Cas were in South Padre Island, Texas researching a case involving missing college men and it was nearing four in the morning. “I think I’m gonna hit the sack, guys. My eyelids feel like they’re made of friggin’ lead.”

“Actually, I think I found it,” Sam said. “So, get this. There’s a legend in Brazil about a creature called an encantado. They live in the Amazon river and they are,” he paused for effect, “weredolphins,” he said with an amused smile.

“Weredolphins? You’re kidding me, right?” Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. “Nope. And just to make it even weirder, they come out of the water to kidnap humans to have sex with.”

Dean’s eyebrows rose. “And lemme guess…they find their prey at parties?”

“Yeah. And since it’s spring break they have a huge victim pool,” Sam replied.

Cas frowned and let out a puff of air. “Why would it be this far north?”

Sam shrugged. “It got bored? I don’t know, but it matches too well to ignore it.”

“Okay,” Dean said, “But I’m gettin’ some sleep first.” 

* * *

  Team free will found a party not far from their motel room that started at 7pm. Sam and Dean had their swim shorts on and were waiting for Cas to come out of the bathroom.

“Come on, Cas!” Dean said with impatience.

“I still don’t see why I need to wear one of these. I never swim,” Cas said through the slightly cracked door.

“You’ll stick out like a sore thumb in your usual clothes, Cas,” Sam pointed out.

They heard a loud sigh. “Fine.”

A few moments later the door opened….and Dean almost choked on his beer.

Cas was wearing nothing but a pair of dark blue swim trunks that hung just low enough to show off his hip bones. His body was lean and well-muscled.

Dean had no idea his friend had been hiding a body like _that_ under his usual attire. He shifted his position to hide the boner he now had. Dammit, why did Cas have to be so hot? He’d been in love with him for a long time now and that had been _without_ seeing him half naked. How was he supposed to work a case with Cas near him looking like a damn swimsuit model? He’d thought about saying how he felt so many times, but every time one thing stopped him. He knew Cas would never age, but he would have to keep growing older until eventually, he couldn’t keep up with the angel anymore. He wasn’t even going to _try_ and kid himself. Cas deserved more. 

In an effort to get his mind off of stripping Cas naked he rolled his eyes and growled. “Finally. Let’s get movin’.”


	2. Hat Flipping

As they walked into the party it was already in full swing. Dean glanced around appreciatively at all the scantily clad twenty-somethings. Thankfully, for him anyway, his friends didn’t know he was checking out the men as well as the women. And he was trying _really_ hard to not stare at Cas instead, but holy fucking shit, those hip bones. His thoughts were mercifully interrupted by Sam.

“We’re looking for someone in a hat,” Sam pointed out.

“Why a hat?” Dean asked.

“Because for some reason while in human form they still have a blowhole on the top of their head.”

Dean scanned the crowd more closely. “Well, that narrows it down by about seventy-five percent.”

“Oh, and they’ll be muscular and hot,” Sam added.

“Well, let’s get to it. Seems to be the most hats that way,” Dean said as he began walking.

“We should see if we can knock off their hats. Make it look like an accident,” Sam said.

There were at least eighty people at the party so even with the hat rule that left about twenty people they had to check out. There were strings of electric paper lanterns hanging crisscrossed over the dance area. Music boomed loud enough that the hunters could feel the beat vibrate through their bodies.

Dean saw a girl wearing a baseball cap who was pretty cute, so he pretended he saw something awesome and whooped as he shot his fist upward under the brim of the cap. Sure enough, it went flying. He looked at her head. No blowhole. “Oh geeze. I’m sorry,” he said to the girl.

The girl smiled. “No problem. Wasn’t mine anyway, hot stuff,” she said with a wink. “You wanna dance?”

“Nah. My door swings the other way,” Dean replied, nodded his head toward Cas.

For the first time, the girl took notice of Cas standing close to Dean. “Damn,” she said with a snap of her fingers. "You guys make a cute couple though.”

“Thanks.”

The girl walked away and they continued the search. Near the end of the night Sam, Dean and Cas stood near a tree at the edge of the party. They’d flipped every hat at the party and still no luck. The music had been turned off and everyone was clearing out. As Cas leaned against the tree he heard a guitar being played. He turned and looked behind them. In the light of the moon, he saw a girl sitting alone on a tree stump at the river’s edge, playing a salsa tune on a guitar. Then he noticed the important thing; she was wearing a hat.

“Guys, over there,” Cas said with a tilt of his head to indicate the direction they should look in.

“That can’t be her,” Dean said.

“Why not?” Cas asked.

“Because she’s by herself. Sam said they love to party.”

“Maybe she didn’t find what she wanted?” Sam offered.

“Can’t hurt to check it out I guess,” Dean capitulated with a shrug.

They walked down to the girl. As they got closer they could see she wore a Mexican style dress in bright oranges and greens and she was wearing a straw hat. Her long black, curly hair flowed down to her shoulder blades. “Hey, how come you’re down here by yourself?” Sam asked gently.

The girl stopped playing, stood up and turned to face the boys. “Well, it was easier than dragging all three of you down here, wasn’t it?” she said with a devious smile.

“What?” was all Sam was able to say before, in one swift motion, the girl removed her hat, revealing a blowhole which blew a cloud of fine mist in their faces. And then…everything went black.


	3. The Set Up

Dean’s face tightened into a wince as he woke up to find Cas staring down at him with concern.

“Dean, are you alright?”

“Yeah. Where the hell are we?” Dean asked as he looked around the room. They seemed to be in some kind of meeting hall. Dean and Cas were sitting on a king-sized bed covered in blue and green sheets. To their right was a nightstand with three tubes of lube on it. The lighting was soft, almost romantic. Six feet away from them sat the girl from the river in an extremely plush satellite chair. She had changed her clothes so that she now wore a delicate baby blue negligee and she held a small, white object that seemed to be some kind of remote. What really got Dean’s attention, though, was the sight of Sam, wearing nothing but silk boxers, in a large cage to her right.

“SAM!” Dean stood to go to his brother, but the girl waggled her finger at him.

“Uh uh uh.” She said as she pushed the button on the remote. Sam was suddenly gritting his teeth in pain as a jolt of electricity jumped through his body. She released the button. “Carla doesn’t like her men rude. Now be a good boy and sit back on the bed.”

Dean didn’t see any other options, so he sat down. “What the hell do you want?”

Carla smiled. “To have fun, of course. And once the fun is done, you all get to go home. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

“Fuck you,” Dean spat.

Carla smile twisted and became more impish. “Not tonight,” she said with a light chuckle.

“Why are you so far north?” Sam asked.

Carla pointed at Cas. “Him.”

“Me?”

 “I heard there was an angel who’d gotten very close with two hot human boys. I came here to find you. Since I learned angels truly exist I’ve been dying to see what they’re like in the sack.”

Cas considered this for a brief moment and then gave a short nod like he’d made a decision. “So, if I have sex with you, you’ll let us leave?”

“Normally I’d be very tempted but tonight is special. You see, sometimes I like to watch. And my favorite show is to watch two boys fuck,” Carla said with a feral smile.

Dean’s eyes widened, and he looked at Cas apprehensively. He turned back to Carla. “Oh, hell no! I’m straight!” That was what he’d said, but his hormones were yelling at him to plow into his best friend like a starving farmer. What if Cas found out his secret? To have his feelings revealed that way would be a nightmare.

“That makes it even more fun,” Carla said before running her tongue over her upper lip. “I made sure you’re both nice and clean so the fun doesn’t have to be interrupted by washing up.”

Sam was torn. On the one hand he didn’t want to see Dean and Cas forced into this, on the other, this could be the catalyst that finally got those two idiots together. He decided to just see how this played out. He turned away and covered his ears. He may have wanted this to happen but that didn’t mean he wanted front row seats.

“You, angel, what’s your name?” Carla asked.

“Castiel.”

“And you?” Carla asked Dean.

“Dean,” Dean replied curtly.

“Okay then, Dean. Kiss Castiel,” Carla commanded.


	4. Blow By Blow

Dean turned to Cas. “Cas, I….”

“It’s alright, Dean. If it’ll help Sam I’ll consent to this,” Cas assured him. Internally, though, the heat was building. He wanted Dean so badly, but he had never let himself say so in order to respect his friend’s sexual orientation. This one time. Just this one time he could have what he wanted, and Dean would never know.

Dean swallowed and tentatively touched his lips to Cas’. He then backed up.

“Come on now. You can do better than that. And I want to see you enjoying it or Sam gets another jolt,” Carla threatened.

Dean sighed and leaned in again. This time he let himself go. The kiss started soft and sensual, but a fire entered his veins and he sped up.

Cas was kissing Dean! He had permission! Even if he never got to do this with him again this was the most glorious day in his existence. He gave as good as he got and before long he was deepening the kiss and licking along Dean’s lips.

Dean was a bit startled when he felt Cas’ tongue but he went with it and opened his mouth. Their tongues touched, and his nether regions screamed in delight.

“Very nice. Now, Dean, take his boxers off and lay him down.”

At that moment it registered with Dean that both he and Cas were also wearing silk boxers. He looked at Cas for permission and the angel nodded. Dean took a deep breath and pulled the boxers down. When he saw Cas’ dick his heart rate sped up. Even though he was bi he’d never acted on it. Sticking with women over the years ensured that he would never be punched in the face because he accidentally hit on a straight guy. But now, feeling as excited as he did, he inwardly berated himself for never having been with a man. He gently pushed Cas onto his back on the bed.

“Now touch his chest and play with his nipples,” Carla said as she squeezed her own breast.

Dean ran his slightly shaking hand up and down Cas’ chest a few times before licking his fingers and tweaking the sensitive nubs.

Cas sucked in a breath.

“You okay, Cas?”

Cas nodded. “Yes. It feels…good,” he said with a modicum of shame, careful not to let himself look Dean directly in the eyes.

Dean’s eyebrows popped in surprise at Cas’ admission.

“Now lick them,” Carla commanded.

Dean tensed up for a moment but leaned down and flicked his tongue over Cas’ right nipple. The gasp Cas let out made Dean hard as a rock. He began licking and sucking in earnest. He wet his fingers, so he could play with the other nipple at the same time. After about a minute he heard Carla again.

“That’s enough. Now, Castiel, you do the same for Dean.”

Cas looked at Dean for permission. Dean nodded. “Anything she wants is okay, Cas. As long as it keeps Sam safe.” And with that, he laid on his back.

Cas removed Dean’s boxers. He copied what Dean had done and when his mouth closed over Dean’s nipple the hunter sucked in a breath. Every flick of Cas’ tongue was like Heaven on Earth.

“You’re too quiet, Dean,” Carla complained.

Dean stopped trying to keep quiet. His dirty gasps were very pleasing to Carla and she smiled. “Very nice. Now, Castiel, massage his balls.”

Cas gulped and lowered his hand to Dean’s balls. Once he began moving his hand Dean moaned.

Cas' hand was so warm and felt so damn nice that Dean was actually a little disappointed when Carla changed her orders.

“Now touch his dick and stroke him.”

As soon as Cas’ hand closed over Dean’s dick the hunter couldn’t stop the sharp intake of breath but after only a few strokes they heard Carla again.

“Now lick that dick like a lollypop,” Carla nearly growled.

Cas bent down near Dean’s crotch. Carla hadn’t been lying about them having been cleaned. Dean smelled fresh from the shower. He flicked his tongue over the head of Dean’s dick experimentally. Dean’s breath sped up again and so Cas took that as a good sign and licked a long strip up the underside.

“I wanna hear you say his name, Dean. Nice and dirty.”

“C-Cas! So good,” Dean breathed out. And he really didn’t have to force himself to say it. If this whole thing had been their idea he would have said it on his own anyway.

“Ooo. You boys are getting me so hot,” Carla said in a sultry tone. “Castiel, take his dick into your mouth.”

Cas slide his hot mouth down over Dean’s erection and was loving every second of it. To hear the sounds of pleasure Dean made and to know _he_ was the cause was _so_ satisfying. He didn’t have to breathe and lacked a gag reflex so he was able to take it porn star deep.

“Come on. Let’s hear some dirty talk, Dean,” Carla said.

Dean was amazed he hadn’t come the instant Cas’ mouth was on him. It felt soooo fucking good. “Oh yeah, Cas. Suck me, baby. Your mouth feels so good on my dick!” he said between gasps.

In the back of his mind, Cas was surprised at how sincere and natural Dean sounded because in reality he must have been disgusted at what Cas was doing. He kept at it though, swirling his tongue around as he moved.

“C-Cas. I’m gonna come. Move!” Dean croaked out. “AHH AHHHHHHHHHHH!” he screamed.

Cas barely moved in time to avoid getting Dean’s seed in his mouth.

Sam, for his part, had pushed his hands even harder against his ears chanting, “Find a happy place. Find a happy place.”

Dean breathed his way heavily through the aftershocks. He hadn’t had an orgasm that good in forever.

“Your turn, Dean,” Carla said after giving Dean about a minute to regroup.

Cas and Dean switched places. Dean looked at Cas’ erection warily. He’d never even _thought_ about blowing a guy, just about being on the receiving end. But, hey, there was a first time for everything. He ran his finger up and down Cas’ shaft. His touch was teasingly feather light, like some of the women he'd been with had done to him. He smiled when Cas drew in a shuddering breath. _Maybe I **will** like this._

Dean pumped Cas for about ten seconds and then, starting at the base of Cas’ dick he flicked his tongue back and forth over the underside of the velvety surface, working his way toward the head.

“Dean!” Cas breathed.

 _Holy shit, this is hot,_ Dean thought as he flicked his tongue rapidly over Cas’ slit. Emboldened by Cas' writhing and moaning, he took the dick fully into his mouth and sucked hard and fast.

“Dean! Oh heaven! Oh yes!” It wasn’t long before Cas felt something building in his nether regions and silently thanked his father he’d had sex before because he knew to warn Dean. “Coming, Dean!”

Dean moved but got some cum on his chest as Cas screamed in ecstasy.  

“Uh UUUUUUUUAHHHHHHHHHH!!” Cas had never felt so good in his life. Although he desperately wished he could have felt it with his real body, this would have to do.

Seeing Cas come was ridiculously hot and Dean wished he could be hard again right away so they could do more.

Carla, who was now spent herself, stood up. “That was wonderful,” she purred. She tossed them a towel. “Now get cleaned up and put your boxers back on. You’re going in the cage with Sam until you’re ready for round two.”


	5. Dick Flick

Sam, Dean, and Cas each sat in silence against a section of the cage bars. The discomfort could nearly be felt in the air. After about fifteen minutes Sam spoke up. “Are you guys…um…okay?” he asked quietly with a wince.

Dean sighed heavily. “We’ll be fine, Sammy.”

“It’s just…if you weren’t worried about me….” Sam trailed off.

“Don’t blame yourself, Sam. You couldn’t control the situation.” Cas turned to Dean. “ _None_ of us could.”

“How can you even _look_ at me, Cas?” Dean asked.

Cas gave Dean a small smile. “Easily. You’re my family. None of this will change that.”

Dean closed his eyes in relief. “Thanks, man.”

“Honestly, I thought you’d be disgusted with me,” Cas added.

Dean shook his head. “No. Never.”

“I hope I at least made it pleasurable for you,” Cas said honestly and in a small voice.

Dean’s eyes widened a bit and he cleared his throat. “Erm. Y-yeah, Cas. You did,” he admitted.

“I hate to break this up, but we should look for a way out of here,” Sam said in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

“Unless you got summoning ingredients for Crowley in your man panties I don’t see that happening,” Dean grumbled.

The cage had very thick bars and was rooted to the floor with cement. Nothing short of a miracle was going to get them out.

 

 

Half an hour later Dean heard footsteps coming toward them. He glared at Carla as she came into view.

“You boys ready for round two?” Carla asked cheerfully.

“Go to Hell,” Dean spat.

Carla chuckled. She held the shock remote in her hand as she opened the cage. “Alright. Onto the bed, boys.”

Dean glanced at the shock collar around his brother’s neck before he and Cas grudgingly did as they were told.

Carla sat down in her satellite chair. “Strip,” she commanded.

Dean and Cas removed their boxers and waited.

“Kiss,” Carla said.

Dean turned to Cas, swallowed, cupped Cas’s face in his hands and began to kiss him. It made him want to cry because it felt so good to kiss the man he loved and he knew it was over once she set them free. For now, he just let himself enjoy the feel of Cas’ warm, moist lips on his.

“Castiel, lay on the bed. Dean, lube up your dick, lay on top of him, and rub your dicks together till you come.”

Cas laid down and Dean let out a steadying breath as he followed his part of Carla’s instructions. The second their erections touched he knew this wouldn’t take long. He put his hands on each side of Cas’ torso and moved upwards. Both men sucked in a breath.

Dean started slow and with each stroke, Cas moaned filthily. When Cas saw Dean watching his reactions he was suddenly upset with himself. “I…I’m sorry Dean,” he said in between the little jolts of pleasure.

“Wh…what are you…sorry for?”

“It feels…very good. I’m...enjoying this,” Cas explained in shame.

“It’s okay, Cas. It f-feels good to me too. We can’t h-help the way our…bodies react. I’m gonna move faster.” Dean sped up and was moaning along with Cas on every thrust.

“Dirty talk, boys!” Carla commanded loudly.

“You are so hot, Cas! I love your dick against mine,” Dean growled.

“Ah! Dean! Faster!”

Dean switched to a fevered pace. Wet sounds of lubed dicks moving together filled the room. “Cas. I’m gonna…do you want me to move?” he asked desperately.

“No. Me too. I…EAAAAUUUGGGHHHHHH!” Cas screamed.

Dean followed almost immediately after. “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” After a moment he rolled off of Cas and just laid there, breathing heavily. A few seconds later another towel landed in between them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one's so short but it was a good stopping point. Constructive crit is welcome and encouraged.


	6. On the Flip Side.

 

Cas and Dean looked up as Carla brought Sam back from using the bathroom.

“Anybody else need to go?” Carla asked as she opened the cage door to let Sam in. The only answer she got was a glare from Dean. “Alright then.” She locked the cage and walked away.

“Any luck?” Dean asked once Carla was out of earshot.

Sam shook his head. “No. Wherever we are, she keeps the place in good shape. I couldn’t even get a screw from the mirror in the bathroom. I’m sorry, guys.”

Dean sighed. “Not your fault, man.”

Carla returned and opened the cage. “You know where I want you,” she said to Dean and Cas. They got on the bed and stripped. They knew Carla would tell them to anyway. “Castiel, you did such a good job with your tongue earlier. I think Dean’s asshole needs your services. Be slow, and sensual about it though.”

Cas took a calming breath and put a pillow under Dean’s ass. “Turn on your stomach please, Dean.” Dean did as he was asked and Cas decided to use a technique from one of the gay porns he’d secretly been watching. He kissed the back of Dean’s neck and sucked on it a little. He then began placing loving kisses down the hunter’s spine, slowly working his way down to the butt cheeks. He kissed each fleshy globe a few times before licking at the top of his crack. He played for a moment there, noting how Dean’s ass moved upward a bit of its own volition. He finally flipped Dean over, moved his head in and flicked his tongue over the sensitive pink flesh that lead to Dean’s core.

“Ah!” Dean said with a little gasp. He had no _idea_ his asshole could feel good like that.

Cas lazily circled his tongue around the rim before pushing it in and fucking him with it.

“Ah, Cas!” Dean said while breathing heavily. He couldn’t believe he was enjoying this but it felt incredible. He couldn’t stop the shameless moans that left his throat. That tongue. That heavenly tongue went in and out of his backdoor like Cas was an old pro.

“That’s enough,” Carla said as she stood up. Cas removed his tongue and sat up. "Time for finger fucking." She picked up one of the tubes of lube and handed it to Cas with a smile. “This is for you.”

Dean’s eyes flashed wide with fear when he realized why the lube was going to Cas. “Wait… _what_?!”

“Dean is far more experienced in sexual techniques,” Cas said to Carla with a pleading look on Dean’s behalf.

“I get the feeling Dean is usually the one in control. He needs to experience the other side of it,” Carla said with a feral grin.

Dean’s heart was racing. In all the times he’d fantasized about being with Cas he’d never even _considered_ bottoming. He noticed Cas looking at him with concern. He swallowed and, knowing he didn’t have a choice, nodded. “Just…just be careful, Cas.”

Cas put some lube on his finger. He circled it around Dean’s entrance for a moment before sliding it in, gently, to the hilt.

Dean winced a little at the feeling of a finger up his ass. It was more weird than painful though. He decided to relax and just see what happened.

Cas began moving his finger in and out at a moderate pace. He couldn’t believe how hot this was making him. He suddenly remembered some information he’d read about the prostate and crooked his finger upwards.

Dean’s eyes flashed wide and he gasped. “Holy shit, Cas! What was that?”

“I hit your prostate,” Cas said, his voice gruff. He made sure he didn’t look into Dean’s eyes though. He didn’t want him to see how much he loved doing this.

“D…do it again,” Dean rasped.

Cas decided to play along with the dirty talk command. “You mean, like _this?_ ” He asked huskily. And with that, he thrust his finger in hard.

“AH!” But Dean didn’t have time to say anything else as the next thrust hit and lightning jolted throughout his body.

Cas added a second finger and fucked Dean hard and fast. “You’re so beautiful, Dean. I love making you feel good! Do you like my fingers up your sweet ass?”

Dean couldn’t believe Cas was talking like that. He knew Carla had demanded dirty talk but, _damn!_ “Yeah. Oh yeah! Uhn uhn!”

“I think he’s ready now, Castiel,” Carla said as she moved her hand down so she could touch herself. “Time for you to fuck him!”

Cas stood and slicked his dick up with a generous amount of lube. He was so lust driven by this point he didn’t care as much about what Dean would think of him later. Not that he wouldn’t stop instantly if Dean asked him to, but he very much wanted the hunter to consider doing this even after they were released. He rubbed the head of his dick around Dean’s hole for a moment. Like he’d seen in the pornos, he pushed Dean’s legs up and applied just enough pressure to get the head in.

As soon as Cas’ dick had breached the only virgin part left of Dean’s body Dean winced in pain and prayed it would eventually feel good like with the fingers. Thankfully, Cas’ dick wasn’t gigantic and once Dean managed to make himself relax it slid in rather easily. It was still a little painful though, and he winced.

Cas’ eyes rolled upward in pleasure at the feeling of being sheathed in Dean’s warmth but he was determined to keep control for Dean’s sake. Eventually, he managed to bottom out and just stayed still for a bit. “Are you alright, Dean?”

“Yeah,” Dean rasped.

“I’m gonna move now,” Cas announced. He pulled almost out and pushed back in slowly. “Oh, Dean. This feels so good.” He pulled back and pushed in a little faster.

Dean’s discomfort lessened and it started to feel…good wasn’t quite the word. It had become comfortable. A few more strokes and something changed. Little tingles of pleasure began running all through his body. It wasn’t as good as the fingers but he was definitely liking it now.

Cas picked up the pace and was moving at a steady rhythm now. Every forward thrust was causing jolts of ecstasy. He suddenly remembered he wanted to make sure Dean was pleasured as well and angled his hips to hit the prostate.

As soon as Cas’ dick hit Dean’s prostate the world exploded in his mind. Holy shit. This was easily in the top three of the best things he’d ever felt. “AHH! Again!”

Cas, who nearly came just from hearing those words fall from Dean’s mouth, began moving a little faster, hitting Dean’s sweet spot on every thrust. “Dean, you feel so good!”

“Oh yes!" Dean knew he wouldn’t be able to look his best friend in the eye for a while after this but at that moment he didn’t care.  
  
Cas thrust as quick as he could without severely injuring Dean, his balls gently slapping the skin of Dean’s ass as he moved. “Ah! Ah!” Somehow, through the haze of pleasure, he managed to remember he wanted Dean to orgasm too and he began jerking him off.

How Cas managed to multitask like that, Dean had no idea, but he was SO not going to last long now. “Holy shit! Oh fuck, Cas, YEAH!” Suddenly cum began shooting from his dick. “AUHHHGGGHHH!!!” he screamed.

Two thrusts later Cas followed suit. “Ah! Uh! AHHHHHHH!” he cried as his cum filled Dean’s ass. He collapsed onto Dean and rolled off; his dick slipping out as he went.

Dean watched Cas for a moment, breathing heavily. This had felt amazing and he _really_ didn’t want to have to give up the idea of doing more things like this with him. It wasn’t just the sex though. It was being able to finally show his love for Cas. That was it. Dean had decided. It was time for something to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review. I love reviews. And remember, constructive crit is not only welcome but encouraged. :)


	7. Confession

It had been a half hour since Dean and Cas were ushered back into the cage. Sam was trying very hard to think of something to say that wouldn’t make them feel worse because the silence was driving him nuts. Unfortunately, everything he came up with was yet another very unhelpful version of ‘are you guys okay?’.”

Cas was in agony. He wanted Dean so badly and he felt incredibly guilty for looking forward to whatever Carla had planned for them next. “Dean?”

Dean didn’t look at Cas. He couldn’t. Every time he did his cheeks flushed and he felt horny all over again. “Yeah, Cas.”

“Are you in pain at all?” Cas asked with a wince.

Dean sighed. “Yeah, but I’ll be okay.”

At that admission, Cas leaned over and touched his fingers to Dean's forehead.

"Thanks." The silence had finally been broken so he decided it was the push he needed. “Hey, Cas, I need to tell you something. I don’t know how you’ll react but after today I just can’t hold it in anymore.”

Sam looked up, hope in his eyes. _Oh, **please** let this be it! _ he thought.

Cas was concerned. “What is it?”

“I um,” Dean cleared his throat, “uh, sorry, this is really hard for me. And please don’t feel like you gotta feel the same but…” He looked into Cas’ eyes, “…I love you.”

Cas couldn’t believe he had just heard those words. He had never believed it was possible. His eyes became glossy as they filled with tears of joy.

Sam’s smile was so wide it was like his face had been split into two. _YES!!_

“I have for a long time and….” before Dean could finish his sentence Cas’ lips had crashed into his. Dean’s eyes widened in shock and with great effort, he pushed the angel back. “Cas, wait.”

Cas was frozen in confusion. “Wh-why?”

“You wouldn’t be happy with me,” Dean said sadly.

“How can you possibly think that?” Cas asked, genuinely shocked at the idea.

“You’ll be young forever and I….” Dean dragged a hand over his face. “I’ll get old and die.”

Cas didn’t understand how that fact had any bearing on the situation. “Why does that matter?”

“Think about it. How is that fair to you? I’ll die and leave you alone forever.” Dean answered, his face a mask of pain.

Cas smiled. “Dean, I’m an angel. Do you honestly think we can’t make a home together in your heaven once your life on Earth is over?”

Realization spread over Dean’s face like the light of a new dawn. “I…I never thought of that.” His expression changed suddenly to determination. “Well in that case.” He lunged forward and continued their first true kiss.

Hunger didn’t cover it. Cas had never felt so happy as he did in that moment. The kiss started to get super hot and heavy and Sam started to get uncomfortable. “Uh, guys? Still here!”

Cas and Dean stopped abruptly, and Dean looked at his brother with a sheepish smile. “Right,” he cleared his throat, “Sorry, Sammy.”

Sam smiled. “It’s okay. I’m just glad you two are finally together. I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks. And I’m glad you’re okay with…this,” Dean added.

Sam snorted. “Oh please. I’ve known you were bi since that whole thing with Doctor Sexy.”

“Was I that obvious?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah,” he said with a chuckle.

About ten minutes later Carla came back and opened the cage. “Let’s go, boys.”

Dean and Cas moved to the bed like they had before, but this time was different. This time there was none of the shame, none of the fear. This time, there were no emotional barriers of any kind. Once they had stripped Dean looked Cas up and down appreciatively. He stepped closer and grinned. “She wants a show? Let’s give her a show.”


	8. Wing Kink

Carla was all set to command Dean and Cas to kiss when they surprised her by starting on their own. She blinked in surprise and then smiled, settling into her chair for the show.

Dean licked along Cas’ lips and sighed in pleasure as he gained entrance and their tongues met. Every lick sent pulses straight to his dick. He grabbed Cas’ ass and gave it a squeeze, eliciting a moan from the angel.

“Oh, Dean,” Cas said breathily. “I’ve wanted this, wanted you, for so long.” He ground his crotch onto Dean’s, rubbing their dicks together.

Dean let out a breath of pleasure. “Cas, that feels _so_ good, but if you do it too much I won’t last long.” He continued kissing Cas as he guided him over to the bed. He broke the kiss long enough to grab the lube and gently pushed Cas down on his back. He’d started moving in to finger Cas when the angel stopped him.

“Wait, Dean. I know how this can be even better,” Cas said with a smirk.

Dean returned the smirk. “Well don’t let me stop you.”

Cas stood, closed his eyes and concentrated. After a moment electricity crackled throughout the room and Cas’ wings materialized behind him.

Carla would have gotten a bowl of popcorn right then if she could. She _never_ expected the angel to whip out his wings. What a show!

Sam had turned around briefly to see what the light show had been about, but he was entranced by Cas’ wings for only a few seconds before it clicked in his brain that his brother and best friend were about to get it on and swiftly turned back around.

Dean watched with rapt fascination as he watched the wings opened. They were exactly like a hawk’s wings in both color and markings. While they were a bit ragged, obviously still healing from the fall, they were still one of the most amazing things he had ever seen. “Cas.”

Cas stopped stretching his wings out and pulled them back in so they laid close to his back. “Don’t look at my wings. They’re not the reason I brought them into this plane.”

“Don’t look at them? Are you crazy?”

Cas frowned. “They’re no longer attractive. I’m missing feathers everywhere.”

Dean closed the distance between them and lifted Cas’ chin with his index finger. “Baby, they’re still one of the most amazing things I’ve ever seen,” he said with a smile. “And, by the way…” he leaned in close to Cas’ ear, “they’re also really hot.”

Cas shuddered when Dean’s hot breath ghosted over his ear. “The…the reason I brought them out is between them. Go behind me.” He waited as Dean did as instructed. “Do you see the little bump in the center at the top?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah?”

“Stroke it, gently.”

Dean reached out and experimentally drew his finger across the small nub.

Instantly Cas sucked in a sharp breath and nearly fell to his knees.

Dean caught Cas in his arms. “You okay, Cas?”

“Y-yes. I just. Oh, I had no idea it would be that intense. Our preening gland is one of our most erogenous zones. I’ve never been with anyone with my wings out. It felt incredible,” Cas said, breathlessly.

Dean grinned lecherously. “So, what you’re saying is you’ve got virgin wings.”

“Yes. And the preening gland produces an oil that we can use instead of lube. It will make everything more personal,” Cas added, swallowing down his excitement. He laid down on his stomach on the bed. “Please continue.”

Dean kneeled with a leg on each side of Cas’ hips. He reached out, carded his fingers through Cas’ feathers and smiled when the angel moaned. He leaned down and rubbed his face against one wing, enjoying the silky-smooth feeling on his skin. “You know what, Cas? I think I have a wing fetish,” he said as he stroked the top edge on the right wing.

“I’ll bring them out more often then,” Cas replied seductively.

Dean looked at the gland and saw it was now glistening with preening oil. He dipped a finger in the oil and sniffed it. It smelled a little like apples. He dabbed just the tiniest bit on his tongue and smiled. “Hey, this stuff actually tastes kinda good.”

Cas’ eyes flashed wide. “You _ate_ it?” He knew humans had some strange hang-ups when it came to sex but to eat preening oil was just _weird._

Dean hummed an affirmative. “And you know what? I think I need another taste.” He put his hands on either side of Cas’ back, bent down, and licked the gland.

Cas arched his back so hard Dean almost fell off. “AHHHH! Oh! Oh, Dean. Do that again!”

Dean rapidly flicked his tongue back and forth over the gland.

Cas writhed under Dean. Every flick felt almost as good as an orgasm. “Ah! Ah! Oh my…. Holy shit!”

After a bit, Dean took his tongue away and began giving the gland little squeezes. Once he was satisfied that he had enough oil on his fingers he reached down and ran his slick finger against Cas’ entrance.

Cas shuddered and sighed as Dean flicked his finger all around the outside. “Oh, Dean.”

Dean slid his finger in up to the first knuckle and felt Cas tense a bit. “You okay, babe?”

Cas smiled a little. “Yeah. Just a lot of new sensations to process. Don’t worry too much about being gentle. I loosened myself up ahead of time with my grace.”

"Well, that's convenient." Dean smiled and put his finger all the way in and then began moving it slowly. “You ready for two?”

Cas nodded. “Yeah.”

Dean added a second finger and pumped. “Oh man, Cas. I can not _wait_ to get my dick in you.” He crooked his finger to hit the prostate.

 “Ah! Don’t wait then. I need you _now_!”

Dean pulled his fingers out. He moved into position and slid himself in, doggy style. "Oh, Cas. You are so tight!" he exclaimed as he began to move his hips.

"More!" Cas panted.

Dean fucked Cas hard and fast. "You like that, baby? Like my dick filling you up?"

"Oh yes!"

"You have," thrust, "the most perfect ass," thrust, "I've ever seen," Dean practically growled. Every second inside Cas was like pure heaven. Jolts of pleasure ran through his entire body. He was finally fucking Cas. He'd jerked off to this scene in his mind hundreds of times and now here they were, bodies joined, Cas moaning his name. It was everything he'd ever dreamed of.

"Uhn Uhn. Harder!" Cas commanded.

Dean was now moving at a fevered pace. When he finally came his scream was so loud Sam couldn't block the sound, even with his hands pressed painfully over his ears. "GYAAAAAAAAAAH!" He pulled out and fell onto the bed.

Cas collapsed to the bed and rolled over, his raging hard-on waved back and forth a bit, as if calling to his lover.

Dean lay there gasping for a moment before reached over and jerked Cas off.

"Oh yes! OH YES! DEAN! Ah. Ah. AHHHHHHHH!" Cas' wings flared out beneath him as he came.

Dean released Cas' dick and crawled up his body a bit to give him a quick peck on the lips. "That...was the _best_ sex, I've ever had. You're amazing, Cas."

"You're not," hard breath, "bad yourself," Cas panted with a satisfied smile.

They were both startled to hear clapping and both men looked up to see Carla smiling as she walked toward them. " _That_ was easily the hottest thing I've ever seen; and I'm almost sixty." Dean gave her a questioning look. She looked like she was thirty at the most. "My species lives to be about 200 years old on average," Carla explained. She sighed happily. "Well now, since my mission has been accomplished you sexy things are free to go."

Dean and Cas sat up as Carla removed the collar from Sam's neck and tossed him his clothes.

"What do you mean, mission?" Dean asked.

Carla's smile widened. "Don't get me wrong, I greatly enjoyed the show, but that wasn't the main reason I took you boys." She sat down on an ottoman next to the bed. "While I _was_ genuinely curious about angel sex I was also hoping to solve your mutual problem. I'd heard about you two through various friends. The angel and the human so desperately in love but too damn afraid to do anything about it. I thought forcing the situation might help things along and, as I said, mission accomplished," she said with a warm smile.

"Thank you," Sam said.

Dean gave Sam a perturbed look. "Sam!" He was happy that Cas was finally his but he wasn't all too happy about the way it had happened.

"Come on, Dean. If she hadn't stepped in you guys would never have gotten together," Sam countered.

Dean closed his eyes, thought for a moment and let out a sigh of resignation. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess you're right." He turned to Carla. "Thanks."

Carla smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm a big softy. Besides, I got my payoff with a fantastic show," she said with an eyebrow wiggle. "Just make sure you stay true to each other."

Dean smiled at Cas. "Always."

 

 

* * *

 

Sam had graciously taken the back seat for the drive home. Dean held Cas' hand as he drove and silently vowed to _never_ let go of his angel again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that took forever to complete and I'm so very sorry. I had way too much adulting to do. Being a grownup sucks sometimes. Lol. Please review. I'd love to know what you guys thought of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Took me a half hour of research to find a lust creature that fit the needs of this story. Lol. Please review. I love reviews :)


End file.
